How I Became This
by FuschiaWulf
Summary: Naifu Von Satsujin is just a regular girl. A regular girl who has been raised to kill. And has killed. One day, a mysteries red-eyed stranger rescues her and how does she repay him. By trying to kill him of course. Will she get away, or will her story of chances and choices began? Or has it already begun? Rated M for swearing and gore.
1. Chapter 1

I pant lightly and lean against the wall, looking around. Almost instantly I see the dirty brown eyes and push off the wall, running around.

_Why can't this dude just leave me alone?_ I almost chuckle at myself, I knew the answer, it was a easy question. Because I'm me, Naifu Von Satsujin, and who isn't after me, I am after all the most well known hit-man around, even though very few get my privileges.

My feet barely touch the ground, running fast but they keep up. _Must be another hit-man_, I thought, sighing. Up ahead I see an alleyway and turn into it. I slides behind some wood, seeing everything whole no one sees me.

This is one of my most favorite spots, hidden, no that well known. They turn into the alleyway shortly after and look around for a few moments before kicking things around.

As they near my spot I jump out, knife posed and ready. They seem startled for a second then jump back, pulling a small knife out.

I smirk, this was easy, but then I see it. The nod. I wheel around and see three others, all holding guns. "Shit." I mutter, outnumbered.

As they come closer I back up, against the wall. "Fuck." I say a bit loud because they laugh.

I hold the knife posed but don't attacking, knowing if I did I would be dead on the spot. Instead I just hold it out, thinking of a plan.

"Lower your weapon." One barks out. I ignore them but glance their way. "Lower your weapon." They repeat, taking the safety off.

I disobey again, frowning at them. With a loud bang a bullet whizzes past my ear, hitting the wall and sending chips flying. "Lower your weapon." They repeat a third time.

Slowly I move the knife down, and in further directions kick it over to them.

"Tie her up." He's say and nods to the others. I feel my mouth go dry and my heart speed up but I don't say anything, or do anything as they tie my wrists up.

The moment I'm tied up I feel a wave of fear pass over me. I swallow but don't move. Smirking, one says

"Let's have some fun with her. Boss didn't say we couldn't." I practically growl at them when I'm shoved against the wall, my cheek hitting painfully against it. They pick up my knife and run the tip along my cheek, drawing a small amount of blood.

It doesn't hurt, I've felt so much worse before but it brings a hot feeling to my face despite the cold.

They chuckle and it sounds so stupid. I want to punch them. As I'm thrown to the floor I decide to shut down and enter my own mind, barely feeling anything.

I muse over how I let myself be caught, and so easily! After a few minutes I realized they had stopped hitting me.

I opened my senses slightly and a silky smooth voice reached my ears. " -simply run along we can end this now." I smirked at the words and went to see who had said it. Not moving I look at the speaker.

Its a well built man, not to bulky not to skinny. He wearing a black coat but I can see expensive clothes underneath. _Its a uniform. _I come to realize.

I move my eyes slowly up his body to his face. He has well trimmed and styled black hair. It frames his face slightly, brushing onto his cheek.

Wearing a fake smile he looks at all of them resting on them for a few moments. Lastly his eyes slid over to mine but quickly looks away.

"I'll say this again. If you just run along we can end-" Before he can finish several quick bangs are heard, echoing off the walls.

Blood splatters the wall and ground creating a pretty pattern of red. I watch as his body falls limply to the floor, facing me. Blood pools around his body and fills the air with the scent of blood. I count the bullet holes.

5. Yeah, he's dead.

"Get the girl. Were leaving." I'm roughly pulled up a short while later but not before I notice his eyes flutter, then open.

I bite back a gasp and move my eyes away, lowering them to the ground, but picking them back up when I hear a chorus of gasp ring out.

"You've ruined my clothes," He says nonchalantly, throwing it off him. Taking a step forward, he reaches for a gun.

The rest are too stunned to act, maybe I am to. I've seen many things before. But nothing like this.

_You can't be killed and get up! Unless he was wearing a vest. No. Too much blood. _I stop going after answers as he throws the gun behind him.

_What the fuck?! _I thought, _Use it as a weapon! _If my hands weren't tied I would have face-palmed myself. _Duh. He has weapons. _

And Indeed he does. Reaching into his ruined uniform he pulls out knives and forks. Wait. Knives and Forks?

If i'm surprised, I don't show. I might be, which is.., oh I don't know if surprises are good or bad anymore.

But anyway, with a simple flick of his wrist, there are dead bodies everywhere. All except mine.

Now here I am, staring into the red eyes of this person with blood across my cheek and bodies everywhere. Guess what i'm thinking. That's right.

_How Do I Kill You?_

**Hello all my wulfies! Here's the first chapter to my new Story, How I Became This. I will try to update soon! And I really hope you like it! **


	2. Chapter 2

_Just run forward and knock his feet from under him. Then grab a weapon, AKA my knife and cut the ropes off. They before he can get up, stab him. Easy. Right?_

"I'm here to help you." I scoffed, sure you are. As if reading my thought, he said, "Really. Don't you think I would have killed you if I didn't?" I thought it over a second, then shook my head.

Sighing, he stepped forward. I stepped backwards. Forwards. Backwards. All the while we were staring at each other, not breaking eye contact.

_Backwards, wait what! The wall! No! _Now I was cornered. _Okay, time for the plan. _Just as he got an arms length from me, I pushed off the wall, easily, sliding down towards his feet.

Kicking out my leg, I pressed it against his leg and kept sliding. It only lasted a few seconds because next I had hopped back up. The stranger forgotten behind me.

I did a quick scan for my knife and found it by the wall. Running over I grabbed it and pointed it to cut the rope.

As I was doing so though, my hand slipped. I caught the knife easily, wincing as the blade dug into my flesh.

_No. Cut. _I reminded myself and cut the rope again. Seeming like a second later the rope laid forgotten on the floor.

Gripping the handle, my hand bled more. But I was used to it. No biggy.

Turning around I saw the stranger was gone. _What. _I allowed myself to think for a moment before my instinct kicked in and I spun around.

But it was already too late. The stranger grabbed my wrists with his hands. I glared at him.

_Try something. Anything. You're dead anyway, so lets have some fun. _I sent to him with my look, but he just chuckled darkly.

"Looks like I caught my prey..." He whispered, his red eyes almost glowing. I flinched, then started to struggle against his grip.

"That's no way to treat your savior." I stopped long enough to glare at him and say, "I didn't need your help!"

He only chuckled more, "I think you did," He whispered and with sudden movement I was in his arms bridal style.

"Let me down!" I screamed, struggling harder than before. I was determined not to come with him, despite the fact he did kinda help me out a bit.

"Calm down, Miss Satsujin." I froze and looked up at him, confusion and worry in my gaze.

"H-how do you..." I whispered, then my gaze hardened. "Did my dad send you to get me? That bastard he knows he just needs to ask." I muttered, and looked out at the sidewalk. "So which one of his toys are you?" I asked.

Suddenly we stopped. I remain looking out at the sidewalk, but glanced at him when his grip on me tighten.

He glared down at me with gleaming ruby red eyes, a frown set on his face. Anger written all over his face. _What's his problem?_

"I do not serve scum like your father. The only reason I saved you is because my master is in need of you." With that he started walking again.

Huffing, I crossed my arms. _He's not scum. _I thought to myself. _And who is this 'Master?'_ I pondered for a bit, then not liking the silence, I spoke up.

"So... What's your name anyway. You know mine so I should know yours. It isn't fair for my not to know."

Without looking at me he answers, "Sebastian Michaelis."

"Where are you taking me?" I ask, staring up at his face, which was looking almost white under the moon.

This time he does look at me. "Back to the Phantomhive Manor." _Phantomhive… Phantomhive… where have I heard that?_

"Phantomhive... That sounds familiar. Hey wait," It comes to my suddenly, "Isn't that the leader of the underworld!?" I began to struggle again and feel his grip tighten on me once more.

"Stop struggling." He growls. I don't listen, of course. _Phantomhive! I can't be taken there! They will kill me or torture me! Or try to use me! Or something!_

"Stop Struggling." He growls again, louder this time, but I still don't listen, my mind clouded with dread and ways to escape, but mostly dread and fear.

"Put me down!" I scream, pushing against his body, trying to pry myself away.

"As you wish." He sighs, and suddenly I feel myself dropped on something hard, but smooth. I quickly scramble to my feet and do a 360.

Two windows. One door. Seats on either side. I jump when I hear a horse neigh and break the silence.

_Wait. Horses? _Suddenly it dawns on me. _I'm in a carriage! _With lighting fast speed I turn around towards the door and smack into Sebastian. He grips my shoulders tightly and forces me onto the seat.

"L-let me go!" Struggling fruitlessly, he gets close to my face.

"Calm down." He whispers and his eyes seem to gleam again. I'm frozen in my spot for a second, but it's enough time for him.

I feel something cold touch my skin, then with ease it pricks into my vein, causing my skin to sting. The pain brings me back and I worriedly look over at the needle.

"What was in that?!" I ask when it was taken out, my eyes darting from Sebastian to the little well of blood.

"Nothing to fret over, it just something to calm you. It should be taking effect, " he pauses and looks at a watch he drew from his pocket, "Now."

As he says this, my fear washes away and I slump into my seat. _No! Panic! Jump out of the carriage! _

Despite my instincts I remain calm and at ease, worry the last thing on my mind, and instead I simply sit there, not doing anything.

After a while I lean against the window and watch the streets pass by, but keep an eye on Sebastian. He does the same, and for a moment our eyes meet. He sends me a smirk, then looks out the window.

I follow him actions and listen to the steady thumping of the horses feet. My eyes began to droop downwards and I nod my head, jerking back awake ever so often.

As I begin to drift off into a dreamless sleep I spot a mansion behind the trees. _That looks familiar… _I think, but can't ponder long before I see blackness.

**Hello Wulfies! Sorry for the short chapter but it would just be weird to start the next one.**

**I hope you like this chapter though! And so so sorry for the wait! I kept changing the end but I finally decided to just use this one! Please fill free to give your thoughts of what is going to happen next, or any thoughts for that matter! **

**Until next time my Wulfies, ~Fuschia**


	3. Chapter 3

_Huh? Where am I? Is this a bed? Why is it so dark? How did I get here? And why does my head hurt so much...? _Thought over thought passes through my mind, trying to earn center stage, but I ponder on them for seconds, before finding the important one.

_How did I get here? _I try to dig into my memory but yesterday seems like a blur, plus the pounding in my head is too much. I look around but can barely make out anything in the total darkness. Even though my brain feels like mush, my instincts kick in.

_Be silent. Make it seem as if your your still sleeping. They won't know anything when I make my escape then. Oh, and escape. _

I sit up silently and slip out of the bed. I feel my arms and legs, looking for anything on me. Once I deemed myself fine, I feel the darkness and listen. Nothing. But then my fingers brush against something hard and solid. Feeling it more, I deem it a table and chair.

Following the walls I find myself at a door. I pause at it and feel for a light switch, but decide not to. The light would show at the door. I press my ear and listen but hear nothing. _Why is it so quiet? Normally if i'm kidnapped it's always so loud. _

Slowly I pull the door open, glancing around the dimly lit hallways. When I'm deemed no one there I step out quickly, but quietly. Closing the door with a small thud and click, I step next to it.

Keeping my back to the wall, I walk to the next door. Ear to the wall, I hear nothing, and continue on. This continues on with me hearing nothing, till I come across a door with light seeping out the bottom. Sneaking closer, I listen.

"Today, we have a Caramel Macchiato Cheesecake." Silenced followed, but after a few moments a small voice spoke out,

"Is this Vanilla Caramel Black Tea?"

"Good taste, Young Master, for it is." _Young Master?_

"Leave now. I have work."

"Of course, Young Master." A moment later the door opened and out stepped a tall man, dressed like a butler.

Trying to blend with the shadows, I hold my breath and watch his retreating back. After he passes around the corner. I listen at the door and hear no more. Moving onward, I glance around the corner for him but he's gone.

Like the rest, its dimly lit with doors on either side. I creep around, and as I near the center of the hallway, I see a staircase. Shuffling to the railing, I peek over the edge. I see nothing, but as I'm about to go down I hear a loud crash, almost like glass breaking.

I strain my ears to hear, but whatever it was is too quiet now. I wait a few moments moments before heading down the staircase. I try to go down quietly, but since I'm rushing, a couple footsteps can be heard.

As I reach the end I duck behind a pillar and listen for anything. Nothing. I travel out and towards the voices from earlier. Coming across a door, I listen then open it and find myself in a kitchen. I quickly notice the window and run over to it. _Yes! A way out! _

I open it, but before I can slip out the door knob turns. I glance around once, then dart into the pantry just as the door opens and reveals the same man from earlier.

Glancing at the open window he had a questioning look on his face before it becomes a slight smirk. Shrugging it off he takes off his tail-coat and rolls up his sleeves before turning on the water. After a minute he test the water, and seeming satisfied with the temperature, he begins washing a few dishes.

_What! This is bad… if he finds me… No! Stop worrying! He's just cleaning some dishes, not cooking a meal. He has no reason to open the pantry and find me. _I assure myself and my head and relax a tiny bit.

For a while, nothing happens. He just washes and I just watch. After what feels like forever he is finally done and then starts drying and polishing. When he deemed them spotless and polishes perfectly he sets them down.

_Finally, i've been in here forever. _I'm halfway through a sigh when I clamp my hand over my mouth. _Oh God, Oh God. He knows i'm here now. Oh God. _But nothing happens. He just tilts his head as if listening, glances at the pantry, then leaves.. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding and silently walk back to the window.

I step up on the window sill and glances outside for people. _No one. Good, I can make an easy get-away. _Or I thought but just as I'm jumping down a hand grabs my arm. I open my mouth but it is covered quickly.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you." Whispers a silky sweet voice in my ear that sounds so familiar, but where is it from? With ease I'm pulled back into the kitchen and sat on the counter. I look up at the person's face and see- suddenly it comes back.

The struggle.

The man.

The carriage.

The names.

All of it. It makes my head hurt and I close my eyes to stop the throbbing behind them but it does nothing. Then I gasp, forgetting the man and hearing one name. One single name that will change everything. The one name that makes my blood run cold.

_**Phantomhive.**_

**~ Hello! Sorry, I took forever to write this chapter. I changed it every time and still I don't like it all that much, but it'll have to do. I hope you like the chapter though! Until next time! ~**


	4. Chapter 4

**~ Hello! Sorry, I took forever to write this chapter. I changed it every time and still I don't like it all that much, but it'll have to do. I hope you like the chapter though! Until next time! ~**

**~ Hi, uh so sorry for missing the times. My laptop broke and I couldn't write anything, but I have a special two chapter update now! So enjoy!~**

It took a few minutes before the world came back to me. I first heard this Sebastian guy calling out my name in concern. _Wait, concern? He kidnapped me, why should he care about me? _

"Naifu?" Again, the concern but when I look up I didn't see concern in his eyes just… amusement, well maybe a little concern, but mostly amusement.

"Don't call me by my name, domme vent." I looked him in the eye, annoyed with him and wanting answers. "Why am I here? Tell me or i'll make you." The threat was real. I would get answer now.

"You speak Dutch?" I let out a frustrated sigh and glared at him. Without answering, I repeated myself.

"Your'll make me? Last time I checked you couldn't beat me." I let a look of confusion pass over my face for a second, then covered it up with another glare. _What does he mean last time? _

"You don't remember Naifu?" He ask, smirking slightly but still looking serious. _Should I act like I remember or not? If I don't I could figure out what happened yesterday but if I do maybe I could escape easier. _

I snort, "Of course I remember."

He must of thought I was lying because he responded with, "Oh? You do, then what is my name?" I smirked to myself, _that's not going to stop me._

"Like I would remember something as unimportant as that." I thought I heard him grow slightly, but it might be my imagination, but maybe not he does have an annoyed look on his face.

"Fine. Then what did I give you before you passed out?" _Not going to work. _I sang in my head.

I shrugged, "Just some drug. I don't know the name of it, you didn't tell me." One look at his annoyed face made me flash a quick smile.

Smirking he said, "If you remember you should know what you were doing before I came in and rescued you."

I felt angry well up in me, no one rescues me. I don't need rescuing! "Rescue me? What do you mean rescued you? Whatever was going on yesterday I could have handled!"

Just as the words were out I regretted them. He smiled smugly at me and I felt more angry build up. My hand twitched, I needed to teach this man not to mess with me, but I didn't get the chance.

He backed away from me and towards the door. "Shall we go, Naifu, My Master wants to see you."

_Master… does he mean that person he was talking to before? He must, no one has two masters. _I hop off the counter and glance at the window.

"Your won't make it out." I look at him and think he must saw my glance but he has his back turned. Still I don't move, but not because of that. I eye a nearby knife. Its a cutting knife, so it's sharp.

_He's turned around so he won't notice. _I tell myself, then without a sound I grab it and slide it carefully into my boots.

"My Master doesn't like waiting Naifu." I walk out the door glaring at his back.

"I said don't call me by my name, or do I have to make you stop?" He simply looks back at me over his shoulder and smirks.

"Petty threats." He whispers, loud enough for me to hear though. I smirk, _Go ahead and think that, but you won't be saying anything soon. No one in this house will. _I glance at my boot and follow him up the stairs.

**~First off sorry for the really short chapter, but the next one is long. I promise! Review if you want, it's appreciated but I just hope you like the story so far! -Fuschia~ **


	5. Chapter 5

He knocked before entering. Just three simply knocks, but I practically jumped out of my skin at them. My heart was pounding so hard this guy must have heard it.

"Come in." Spoke the same voice from before, no less child-like than before. Opening the door he bowed, "Ladies First."

I nodded but hesitated to go in for a few moments. It must have been a bit more than a few moments because he coughed meaningful and repeated himself.

I took a deep breath hoping to calm my heart but it didn't help. Looking at my shoes I walked in, not caring if I looked liked I was scared, and you can bet I was.

The door closed behind me and I jumped a tiny bit and hoped no one saw but someone must have, the feeling of someone staring at me has been steady since I walked in.

"Sit down." With my heart in my throat I move closer and looking through my lashes I found the chair and hesitantly sat only a few feet from him.

"So your Naifu…" He whispered, then cleared his throat. "So you're probably wondering who I am."

"I know who you are." I mumbled, wanting to sink into the chair i'm sitting in. Every instinct was telling me to run away from this man and stay away from him yet here I was sitting only mere feet from him.

"What was that?" He asked some annoyance in the words which made me cringe.

"I-i said I know who you are." I said, speaking louder so he could hear.

"Ah, Sebastian could you get us some tea." He asked, "Bring some cake also." _Sebastian, so that's his name… _The door opened and closed leaving me alone with him.

"As you already know i'm Ciel Phantomhive, and your Naifu Von Satsujin, the famous hit-man." I nodded and he continued,

"You probably wondering what I want with you, since you are his daughter." I nod again. I am his daughter, so why does he want me in his house?

"Well to cut to the chase you have information I want," I thought he was going to say that. "But I that you will tell me willingly." Despite my fear of him, he's right. I had information I would never tell him or anyone unless I wanted to.

"So how are you going to get it?" I ask, finding my voice. He thinks for a second before speaking again.

"Well, you're here and I have a few ways to get information out of people. Even torturing them until I get it." I sank into my chair and nodded. "But that's just a last tactic if nothing else works which they always do."

Before he can say more Sebastian walks in with the tea and cake. I remain quiet and motionless as the sound of cups hitting plates fill the silent room.

"Have some tea." Ciel says, but I don't. I may be scared but I still have a brain. "This is Earl Grey."

"Yes with a side of caramel glazed nuts." Sebastian confirmed.

"I thought I said cake." Ciel said irritably, sipping at his tea.

"You can't ruin your appetite before dinner." Ciel sighed and was probably going to retort back to him but Sebastian stopped him, "Don't you have more pressing matters at your hands then not getting cake?"

"And don't you have a dinner to cook instead of not giving me cake." _Are they always like this? _Was my first thought and it startled me. _What did I think that?_

"Of course, Mi Lord." There was light footsteps then the closing of a door. Silence followed his leave.

"You already know what the information I want is, so will you tell me or do I have to force it out of you." For the first time I looked up and was surprised when I saw a _little kid. _

I was speechless staring at his scowling little kid with blue eyes, one eye covered in an eye patch. With almost porcelain skin and delicate features he doesn't look anything what I imagined.

This can't be the phantomhive my father talked about. No, it can't be . He's too.. childlike to be a phantomhive.

His scowl deepened, "Stop staring!" He barks out, crossing his arms. I snap out of it and nod, looking down again.

"I can't tell you." He nods, obviously expecting that.

"Sebastian, take Naifu back to her room. I have work to do." _What? Sebastian! When did he get in here? _

"Yes, Mi Lord." He says with a bow and leads me out. Once I was away I relax and let him take me back to the room.

I walk into the room and take a look around, now with the light on. It is a simple room with a bed and nightstand, desk and chair, and a dresser.

"Don't try to escape because you won't get far." I smirk and turn around to face him.

"Yeah, because I didn't get far before," I cross my arms, "I almost got out." If it triggered anything in him I didn't notice.

"I knew you were up the whole time. I just let you play." He smirks then walks to the door.

I snort, "Sure." He opens the door and closes it. When he's gone I whisper, "Maybe you did, but I will get out next time. And take a few people with me."

-A Hour Later-

There was a knock at the door. "Come in." I said, standing on alert and waiting to see who came in.

It was just Sebastian.

"Dinner is ready, the Lord wants you present." I nodded and began to walk out the door but he stopped me.

"I have something for you to wear." He pulled out a puffy silver dress with ruffles. It had a large bow on the waist and another that went in my hair. (I'm not good at describing clothes, okay?)

I took one look at it, then at his face. "No." I walk out and hear him sigh behind me but he follows and leaves the dress behind.

He leads me towards the dining room and as we near the door I feel my body go rigid with fear. _I guess being a kid doesn't help._

He opened the door and I shuffle my feet with my head down. Sebastian pulls out a seat near Ciel, but thankfully not that close. I sit down and look at my lap.

"You're not wearing the dress I picked out."

"I don't like dresses very much." Ciel nods and stops talking for a bit, then speaks up again.

"You're going to stay here until I get my information. You can stay in that room for the whole time or you can make yourself useful and work a bit."

I look at him, unafraid for the moment. "I will not work for the likes of you." I practically spit out at him.

"Fine with me, you can stay in the room the whole time. Easier to keep you in and find you when I get that information."

I look at him again, fighting back the fear that spreads through my body. "You won't get the information, ever."

"I will." He say's with confidence.

"You never will." I say, then standing up I walk to the door. No one stops me. Before I close the door I tell him one last thing. "And I won't be staying long."

**~Sorry, I forgot to update the chapter. I had homework and stuff, but here it is now! So, uh, feel free to review and guess what the information and I have no idea if your wrong of right because even I don't know! But, I'll come up with something! Anyway, hope you like the chapter! -Fuschia~**


End file.
